<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>法式下落 by KateLaurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418948">法式下落</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant'>KateLaurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War Veteran Xerxes Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>硬币戏法，重要的是假装你已经将硬币取走。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xerxes Break/Sharon Rainsworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>法式下落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>生活在重新回到正轨。</p><p>人们多半都会这么评价：他有了份稳定的新工作，每天清晨五点钟起床，在公寓附近散步，那时路上的行人很少，还可以避开遛狗的邻居。纠缠他的幻肢痛现在已减轻了许多，拐杖换成了拐棍，虽然有时他仍会怀念左小腿；他逐渐适应了单眼视觉，不再把开水倒在手背上，也不再对着镜子反复检查义眼，尽管他依然时常佩戴眼罩、并考虑着将刘海蓄长。</p><p>他培养出从日历上划去天数的习惯。每隔两星期有一次咨询预约，月底去康复中心复诊，周日通常有互助小组，但他只去过两次，从头到尾除了应付掉几个必答的问题以外几乎一声不吭。之后他就寻找任何借口翘掉这个和许多人围坐一圈的活动。</p><p>“试着向别人敞开心扉对你有帮助。”周三下午，他的咨询师重申道，“如果你既不想和互助小组也不愿意跟我聊那些，那么身边的人谈谈呢？”</p><p>他耸了耸肩，往沙发深处沉下去。</p><p>咨询师是个干练的粉发女郎，全名是夏洛特，所有人都称呼她洛蒂。你对她的第一印象很可能会是演员，或模特儿，除了她二者兼非，而是在退伍军人医疗中心工作了五年。她出乎意料的耐心，于是他们都能忍受彼此。</p><p>“行吧，我们聊聊好事。我听说你这段时间没再被卷入肢体纠纷了。”</p><p>“雷姆上次把我保释出来后大为光火。他明确地告诉我再来几十次他都会大半夜开车到警局，把我捞出来，然后骂我。他强迫我吃了他煮的晚饭，太健康了，我再也不想吃第二次。”</p><p>“真不错，你有考虑过和他聊聊吗？”</p><p>他并不想。“我们不谈那些。”</p><p>她没有强迫他继续这个话题。她经常会说：能从你嘴里多撬出几句话就是种成功，布雷克先生——这个称呼不属于写在他所有身份证件上的名字，大概诞生在高中时，那时候他正想着组建摇滚乐队。洛蒂问起他现在的工作，一间小店铺，离他住的地方三站路的距离，装潢雅致古典，贩售茶叶和茶具。布雷克被雇来看店，并在腿脚允许的范围内整理货架、搬运重物。店主是个年轻姑娘，算是他和雷姆的旧识（其中牵涉到更多私人故事，他不认为对方需要知道），因此愿意在这样的状况下收留他。</p><p>“我能知道她的名字吗？”</p><p>“夏萝。”他回答。</p><p>他们又聊了些别的话题，天气、食物、复健进度，夏洛特翻着笔记，看似漫不经心地问他今后有什么打算，布雷克又耸耸肩，略过了这个问题。他甚至用闲置在茶几上的扑克表演了一两个简单的纸牌戏法，最后他们确定了下个月的疗程安排。</p><p>把他送到门口时，洛蒂再次叫住了他。</p><p>“记得考虑一下我之前的建议，好吗？”她说。</p><p> </p><p>他没给雷姆打电话，自己搭公交车回到公寓，发现门口多了一双鞋时差点吓了一跳——夏萝从厨房探出头，喊了一句“是我在这儿”，又重新消失在墙壁后，听声响是在折腾厨具和碗柜。现在她和雷姆各自有一副布雷克公寓的备用钥匙，原因是“应对紧急状况”（布雷克在这件事上并没有决定权）。那之后夏萝便时不时来拜访——不，应该说是探望，毕竟布雷克没有余裕招待任何访客——来照顾他。她会处理好足够三天或一礼拜的餐食，包上保鲜膜塞进冰箱，只消丢进微波炉里转几圈，并提醒他牛奶快要过期。因为她和雷姆都不信任布雷克能照料好自己，他不喜欢出门、去楼下的餐馆打包外带，而来敲门的外卖员则容易被精神过敏视作危险人物。偶尔她会圈出挂历上的几个日期，留下简略的备注，令他每天早上划去数字时都能再读一遍。</p><p>雷姆日程很忙，但他每天都坚持用一通电话来确认情况，且在每次通话的最后都忧心忡忡地询问他和夏萝相处得如何。“别惹她生气，否则我们都会很惨，好吧？”这是标准的结束语。</p><p>布雷克则强调他非常清楚这一点。</p><p>十一年前，他不比法定售酒年龄大上几岁，没有服役经历，依然拥有两条完整的腿和两只眼睛。家里人总是用中间名“凯文”来喊他，一些中学时的朋友叫他布雷克，只有他大学的室友雷姆·鲁内特，由于他是个非常古板、认真的人——布雷克曾非常确信如果不是纯属偶然的宿舍分配，他这辈子都不会认识一个每天泡图书馆的法学生——会使用拗口的“札克席斯”或“莱格纳德”。而他和许多除了期末从不涉足图书馆的同龄人一样，必须要忙着玩乐队、于一个假期去郊外打暑期工。</p><p>为了完成这最后一点，那年暑假他借住在了雷姆家，准确来说是雷姆的寄宿处。那户人家在血缘关系上可以被定义为鲁内特家的远房亲戚，因为生意上的合作始终保持着密切往来，多年来雷姆的父母出差期间就会把孩子交给兰兹华斯太太照顾。对方在听说雷姆有个朋友打算完成“大学生必做的傻事”后和善地表示仍有多出来的房间能收留他：她们在郊外有处别墅，时不时会去那儿度过夏天，今年兰兹华斯老太太正打算带着她的孙女去住上一阵，而那里正好离布雷克的打工地址很近。</p><p>兰兹华斯老夫人在客厅欢迎了两名年轻人。在他们把行李搬上楼时，一个扎着马尾辫的女孩从二人身边跑过，脸蛋像个洋娃娃，她礼貌地和雷姆打了声招呼，又好奇地盯着布雷克打量了片刻。</p><p>“那是夏萝。”等她走下楼后，雷姆严肃地告诉他，“别惹她生气，不然我们会很惨。”</p><p>“她是个小姑娘。”布雷克难以置信地说，“你总不见得害怕一个中学女生吧？”</p><p>夏萝·兰兹华斯，当时十三岁，显然不止是一个不该被害怕的中学女生。她看上去很乖巧，不是那种“内向的孩子十分安静不愿意和陌生人说话于是只会点头”的乖巧，而是类似千金小姐的风度（后来，布雷克再度回忆时总算意识到她的确是位千金小姐）。而且她很聪明，极其聪明，她会微笑着用“我知道你在把我当做小孩糊弄”的眼神看着你，勒令你将她视为同样的成年人对待，令布雷克庆幸他自己正在读小学的妹妹艾米丽依然会对他所说的话深信不疑。</p><p>那花费了他一些时间终于取得了夏萝的信任，很明显，这是和睦假期的首要条件。随后他就能从背包里翻出用牛皮纸包着的小饼干，另附“今天也加油”卡片（有几块烤焦了，不过还能吃）。许多下午他们三个会都聚集在雷姆的房间——当然，雷姆在预习、写邮件，布雷克和夏萝则不请自来，坐在地毯上闲聊。有时夏萝会要求他们为她念书，剧情牵涉到大量阴谋、血腥、人身限制以及令人难以置喙的爱情关系，布雷克十分确信那不是中学生应该看的书目，尤其是当他注意到她听得津津有味的神情时。</p><p>夏萝问他打算用打工赚来的那笔钱做些什么。</p><p>“音乐节的门票。”他不假思索地答道，“我还想给吉他换一副新弦——我有一个摇滚乐队，我和你说过的吧？（你说等你大学毕业就会出名。夏萝适时补充。）剩下的钱大约会用来给家人买些礼物，再找几个借口花光。当然雷姆很不赞成我这么做，他认为我消费毫无计划，我应该把这些钱存下来、作为未来的‘投资基金’。”</p><p>“因为你确实毫无计划。”雷姆从书桌前抬起头，“别听他胡扯，夏萝。上个月他还说他要成为顶级的街头魔术师，在世界各地的人行道上表演；再上个月他说他想去南极探险——下周他可能就打算去爬火山了。”</p><p>他嗤之以鼻，正打算调侃回去，但女孩适时地抬起了头，两眼发亮，使得她那种超乎年龄的早熟淡化了许多。你会变魔术？她小小地惊呼一声，随后问：能让我看看吗？雷姆转回去，重重地叹了口气，他知道他这个室友不会放过任何一个显摆的机会。</p><p>布雷克从口袋里掏出一块钱，展示了他最拿手的几个硬币魔术。夏萝聚精会神地观察他的双手，在每段表演结束都认真地鼓掌，但没有露出寻常观众会有的那类匪夷所思的神色，只是要求“能让我再看一次吗？”</p><p>大约重复了五、六轮后，布雷克终于明白，她并非是爱好看魔术表演，而是乐于查明硬币消失的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>后来他果然没去当街头魔术师，当然也没去南极探险或爬火山，不过所有人也完全没想到他会去服兵役——如今甚至布雷克也想不起那是否是又一次“这个月的打算”——但那就是他直到半年前的生活。</p><p>他依然有练习魔术：这是个打发时间的好手段，能保持思维的活跃、调节战友之间的气氛，何况他喜欢看见别人呆若木鸡的模样。虽然他现在少了一条小腿，和一只左眼的视力，但偶尔（非常偶尔）会庆幸好歹他的双手还完好无损、能灵敏地活动，因此仍旧能流利地洗牌，或把硬币藏在指缝间、假装它正在另一只手里。</p><p>“你又在想一些伤感的事。”夏萝警惕地指出。</p><p>布雷克看了看她，又看了看盘子里的通心粉。</p><p>“我没有。”他说谎。</p><p>夏萝严厉地瞪了他一眼，那是“我知道你在撒谎不过我决定放过你”的意思。</p><p>和夏萝相处的一个问题是，他没法完全骗过她（虽说这点和雷姆也一样），不论她是十三岁还是二十四岁、他是二十岁还是三十一岁，且她会令你想和盘托出谜题背后的真相。布雷克曾认定优秀的魔术表演是练习和演技对半开，既需要足够熟练的技巧实现手法，更要会误导观众、让他们对眼前发生的小骗局深信不疑。</p><p>“这就是为什么没有人喜欢和你打牌。”雷姆指出。</p><p>他最擅长的手法是法式下落。十三岁的夏萝曾专注地看着他表演了一遍又一遍，不断皱着眉提出猜测，直至她厌烦了只得到暧昧不清的笑容作为回答，干脆利落地要求他解释那几个硬币戏法的原理。</p><p>好吧，但我只会解释一个，毕竟这是商业机密。他嬉皮笑脸地说，雷姆在旁边翻了个白眼。“这招叫法式下落。”他将一元硬币立在两只手指中间，“你以为我用另一只手取走了硬币——”他的右手盖到硬币前，做出一个抓取的动作，悄悄松开了那只抵住硬币的拇指，“——其实它只是落在了掌心（说着他摊开左手给她看那真相大白的一枚硬币）。练习得足够熟练后就不会有人看清硬币掉下去了，重点是你要怎么假装你真的取走了它、它已经不在原本的那只手。”</p><p>他把硬币抛到空中。“所以真相其实相当朴素，是不是顿时就索然无味了？”</p><p>“并不。”女孩郑重地说，“我觉得这非常有意义。”</p><p>大学毕业后不久，布雷克就应征报名，填了不少表格，做了许多测试。家人问他是否有想清楚时，他说当然，艾米丽又抱着他大哭一场（“我不要！别走，凯文”）。他将这件事告诉了雷姆，后者语重心长地发了份冗长的警告事项过来，小夏萝寄来一张亲手制作的贺卡，祝他平安好运。</p><p>他有很多年没再见过她，他对夏萝·兰兹华斯的印象停留在了那几个夏天，和某一个圣诞节：一名早熟、机敏的女孩儿，喜爱配茶的小点心，对带花边的连衣裙和题材奇怪的浪漫小说有异同寻常的热爱，似乎挺喜欢让他陪着她玩。休假时他同雷姆聚会，有时能从对方口中听闻她的近况：她的学业、她决定去海外读书、她之前给文学杂志投稿，以及她让我代她向你问好。</p><p>也代我向她问好。他举杯示意。</p><p>等布雷克再度面对面见到她的时候，他已经少了一只眼睛和一条小腿，空气里飘着消毒水的气味。他坐在医院走廊上，低垂着头颅，对四周的目光如坐针毡——即便理性告诉他没有多少人在打量他，他的残缺在眼罩和长裤的遮掩下并不明显。可确实有个人在附近停下了一阵、一段视线落在他身上，他竭力按捺住抬头怒视的冲动，直至对方走开。</p><p>他取完药，拄着拐杖从医院离开，先前视线的主人就在门口等着他。布雷克瞥了对方一眼，那是个年轻女人，有一张难以判断确切年龄的脸庞，香槟色长发梳成高马尾，不知为何显得很是眼熟。她注意到他的目光后试探着朝他的方向走了几步，这令他立刻趔趄这企图后退，险些摔倒在地。</p><p>“抱歉。”那个年轻女人赶紧停下。她冲他笑了笑，掺着几分歉疚和紧张，“请问你……你是札克席斯——是布雷克吗？”</p><p>他呆站在原地，如遭雷殛，像握住救命稻草一样死死抓着拐杖。</p><p>“我是夏萝。”她顿了顿，似乎在观察他的反应，“你还记得我吗？夏萝·兰兹华斯？雷姆先生的堂妹？你读大学时经常来陪我作伴。”</p><p>那之后，据夏萝回忆的口述，她在走廊上一眼就认出了他，但认为那不是个好的搭话时机，可她实在是很想和他说说话。布雷克问她那天为什么会去医院，她回答说是去取一些存放在那里的东西。他沉思了片刻，没有追问为什么——就像她看见、但不会询问他手臂上许多道明显与战伤无关的疤痕，就像她也总是穿长袖衬衫。</p><p> </p><p>有时候——按照夏萝的原话，就是“顺路”的时候，她会开车送布雷克去洛蒂的诊所。并不是布雷克没有驾照和一辆能开上路的车，他的复健情况也良好，与许多境遇类似的人比起来他灵活得像个天神，但医生认为他还需要再观察一阵才能独自驾驶。夏萝会送他到诊所，然后半开玩笑地嘱咐他不要给咨询师添麻烦。</p><p>“我没有。”布雷克低声咕哝，尽管他深谙自己是拒不配合的案例典型。他和他的咨询师间有一场漫长的拉锯战，他始终企图说服她自己不存在需要进一步分享的问题，并且非常“敞开心扉”，其体现在他对于复述失去一边小腿和眼睛的经历毫无芥蒂：雷姆知道，夏萝知道，正往笔记本上写着些什么的咨询师小姐也知道，他们甚至不需要怎么小心翼翼地盘问他。</p><p>他在第二次——也是最后一次——参加互组小组时就分享了这个故事，概要简单清晰：</p><p>“地雷爆炸。我前面的几个人直接血肉横飞。我站得比较远，不过还不够远，所以。”他冲自己的左腿模糊地比划了一下，“一只眼球被爆炸的碎片割伤，感染了，不得不切除。万幸没有波及到另一只眼睛。”</p><p>陈述这些时他毫无感觉。然后布雷克意识到，相比起另一个更大的问题，他是真的不在乎这几桩噩耗。</p><p>那个更大的问题是——夏萝与雷姆如今是他与过去生活的全部纽带，他的血亲们正躺在六尺之下：一场在他外派期间发生的意外事故，家庭旅行途中的车祸，三个人当场死亡，救护人员赶至现场时唯独小女孩还有生命迹象，可惜最终抢救无效。雷姆代替他操办了葬礼，而等他赶回来时收到的仅有几张死亡证明。</p><p>他与家人曾谈论过许多次若是他在下次任务中身亡的可能性，却从料想过情况调转。那是谁都无法预料的事。</p><p>这就像硬币戏法。他不由得想。假装硬币已经被移至了另一只手，于是所有人都会盯着那只手瞧，但它只是倒下了，正不声不响地躺在原处。硬币没有消失，也不会真正消失。</p><p>洛蒂委婉地指出过这个问题，当然，她没有使用硬币魔术的比喻，而布雷克只能皱着眉从牙缝里挤出一句他知道。但他们能谈起的话题较以往有显著的增长，多数都关于夏萝：他讲一些看店时发生的琐事、夏萝揶揄他分辨不出味道明显不同的几种红茶，语焉不详地讲起距今十年前的暑假。洛蒂确认下次预约时他提出更改时间，因为“已经有其它安排”。</p><p>“二十七号不行。夏萝有些事，我答应了会陪她。”</p><p>闻言洛蒂探究地扬起一根眉毛，她看出了他的窘迫，便仁慈地没有说什么。</p><p>夏萝的原话是“这个月末的周日能麻烦你陪我去一个地方吗？”。她在他们坐在桌边吃晚餐时提出了这个问题，盘子里是一些烤过的鱼肉和芦笋（布雷克实在不清楚她为什么总出现在这里，这个日程已经熟悉到逐渐迈入危险）。“别这样，不是什么奇怪的地方。”她吐吐舌头，假装为他刻意露出的夸张表情所冒犯，“通常是祖母陪我一起去，偶尔是雷姆，但他最近似乎很忙，手上有个案子让他焦头烂额……祖母上周不小心把脚扭了，我不想勉强她，但可能的话我也不想一个人过去。”</p><p>“没问题，反正我没什么别的事可以干。”他说。</p><p>她偏过头，沉默地打量了他一阵，显得有些苦恼，最终微笑着点了点头。等到他们用餐完毕、开始对着水槽清洗碗碟时，她才鼓起了很大勇气，如实告知他是去为她母亲扫墓。</p><p>布雷克对夏萝母亲的印象十分稀薄，记忆里他和那位女士只有过几面之缘。自夏萝零星的讲述中，他得知了她死于癌症。所有人都说我长得很像她。夏萝描述道。我几乎是她的镜子。她说。他们中午时到了墓园，那天天气不错，去扫墓的人不是很多，附近有一间小礼拜堂。夏萝带了一束新鲜的百合花，用来放在黑色花岗岩前，上面刻有雪莉·兰兹华斯，右侧的数字则是去年的年份。</p><p>“她生前经常会在每个月底的周末安排家人出去郊游。”夏萝向他解释，“所以我也努力在这时候来看她，就好像一切照常。”除了并非真的一切照常。</p><p>她扶住他伸过来的一只手站起身，走出墓园的路上他们都没有说话，布雷克想起另一处公墓、四座并排而立的墓碑，他不太愿意回想上次见到它们的情形。</p><p>尽管夏洛特建议过无数次、雷姆和夏萝不会主动挑起话头，但他们时常用类似的眼神看向他，布雷克知道那是无声的询问——可他实在不清楚该如何开口。他该怎么说？抱歉，过去的快半年间我时不时地在想死了更好？雷姆知道发生了什么，而据他的推断，夏萝多多少少自他口中听说过部分原委，然而布雷克从来对真实感受避而不谈。法式下落，重要的是假装你已经将硬币取走，假使他能够令生活“迈入正轨”，那么思考创伤兴许不再必要，除了谁都知道硬币就在手里。</p><p>“那就是谁都无法预料的事。”夏萝忽然开口，“诊断书下来时我们都难以置信。后来她不得不住院治疗，我和祖母轮流去照顾她——你知道吗？一切本来很顺利，医生也判断她会逐渐好转，但又过了一星期病情突然恶化，我前一次去探望她时她还能在院子里走动，然后她便整天昏睡在病床上，身上接满管子。那么突然，我来不及说出正式告别。”</p><p>“起初我不能接受。”她小声说，手指细微地颤抖着，在他惊讶的注视下解开了袖口，白手臂上残留着熟悉的丑陋割伤，长袖衬衫的缘由，“也许现在也无法完全接受，可我想我多少明白了一点，这不意味着我要永远害怕和别人建立联系，就因为不知何时都可能意外结束——就像魔术，你和我解释过的硬币戏法。哪怕我已经知晓它们的原理，哪怕我知道不存在真正的魔法，可那几十几百次的练习依然非常有意义。”</p><p>“即便那是无法预料的事？”他低声问道，感到喉咙发紧。</p><p>“正因为那是无法预料的事。”夏萝清晰地回答，直视着他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>两周后，夏萝陪他去了那另一处公墓，这次他们带了四束花。布雷克仍旧不确定他能否做到“敞开心扉”，但是这一次他隐约感到生活确实逐渐回到正轨，他似乎能谈起一些未来的打算，尚不及他青少年时每个月的异想天开，可他不得不承认街头魔术师的梦想听上去很像那么一回事。</p><p>回去的路上他问夏萝愿不愿意和他去喝杯咖啡。</p><p>“我更喜欢茶。”她说，布雷克没有错过她眼底闪过一丝恶作剧的光芒。</p><p>“虽然我现在只有一只右眼，但视力并不差。”他揭穿道，尽管内心其实异常紧张，“我知道你听懂了，我在邀请你去约会。”</p><p>“我听懂了，但我还是更喜欢茶。”夏萝清了清嗓子，虽然双颊泛起一丝可疑的红晕，“不过……当然，没问题。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>